


The Underdog

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Taylor have a fantasy, Ryan makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> Picture this, it’s Canada Day and one certain canuk has a bit too much vodka, the fireworks are over and the table is littered with empties. She decided in that moment that there isn’t enough Ebs and Hallsy double-fucking RNH on the internet so she stumbles to her chair and types this out. 
> 
> Then spends a month editing because you shouldn’t mix writing and vodka. That being said, feel free to point out typos and edits, I don't know anyone willing to hockey beta yet.

They have actually talked about this before, usually when it was dark-- things never seemed so filthy as they do when the room was lit and Jordan wasn’t tangled up with him under the blankets. So they had whispered, Jordan’s breath warm and a little damp against his cheek, spinning out fantasies they both thought about but Taylor never had the words to share. Taylor was so fucking easy, he could get off just on Jordan whispering to him all the filthy fucking things he wanted to do to Taylor—and sometimes Ryan (and a few others—it wasn’t not their fault they work with fit men who like to wander around naked, and occasionally dick-copter each other in the face.) 

Still, even after they started fucking around with Ryan –since there was only so much tonguing at his lips Ryan could do while watching them from the corners of his eye before someone caught a fucking clue-- Taylor never expected this to actually happen. It was a bit like a wet dream. If Taylor wasn’t so focused on _everything_ else he would have pinched himself just to make sure he hadn’t actually fallen into a bad jock-porno. It felt indulgent, sexy-hot-wrong, in ways that even rimming didn’t feel like. Like somewhere along the way sticking his tongue in Jordan’s ass crossed some line into the blasé when he wasn’t looking, gone as vanilla as missionary style with the lights off. 

_This_ , this felt amazing, new, and perfectly filthy.

Taylor was already two fingers deep in Ryan’s ass, his long legs spread wide over Taylor’s thighs like a centrefold, his chest curled over Taylor’s chest mouthing wetly at the side of his neck. Taylor wished he could see him from behind, watch the wet slide of his fingers instead of just feeling it. Still, it was enough to feel the way every twist and push of his fingers made Ryan jump and shiver, his hips jerking as Taylor fingered him open while pressed right there against his chest. He could feel each time Ryan’s breath hitched, going tense all over and just melting in turns. 

“Jesus look at you,” Jordan growled, his voice pitched low enough that it scraped across Taylor’s skin making him sigh, breath shivering out of his throat (so easy for Jordan’s thick, lazy drawl). He twisted his fingers and Ryan groaned deep in his chest pressing his face into Taylor’s neck, mouthing blindly just under his chin where the skin was thin and sensitive. “Another one Taylor, get him good and loose, he’s going to need it.” 

They both moaned at that, Ryan’s legs splaying wider, more obscene, across Taylor’s thighs eagerly, like he wanted this as much as they do, maybe he did. It was hard to tell with Ryan a lot of the time. Maybe he sat alone in his bed and thought about it the way that Taylor did, spinning filthy fantasies under the sheets. Taylor slipped his fingers out, making a soft soothing noise in his throat when Ryan whined, rolling his body to follow him before he visibly reigned himself back in settling in with a little huff. 

“Fucking love it.” Jordan hissed, Taylor couldn’t see, but he could feel Jordan’s fingers slick with lube twisting against his own, everything sliding wet and sticky. He wanted to tell Jordan to shut the fuck up, the last thing they needed was a porno dialogue, but it was embarrassingly effective. Taylor loved the way his words would catch and scrape against each other, little tells that Jordan was so turned on he was getting clumsy with it too.

Jordan slipped two fingers inside with Taylor, like this they were pressed tight together, with Jordan’s bony knuckles catching and dragging against his own. It felt good, Taylor couldn’t help himself, he shoved up to drag the wet head of his dick against the soft skin on the inside of Ryan’s thigh. The _thought_ about shoving his and Jordan’s dick into that tight heat, together—at once. Jesus. 

Taylor managed to catch Jordan’s eye over Ryan’s bowed shoulders, a difficult feat given that Jordan couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from where they were both fingering Ryan open, as if he’d never seen an ass he was going to fuck before. The look there was half-wild and half-hungry; Jordan gave him a smirk, smug, gap-toothed and perfect. He would never-ever admit the way it made his stomach twist leaving him a little light-headed. 

“ _Jesus,_ ” Ryan said low and shaken when Jordan pushed another finger inside of him, four fingers deep now between the two of them, writhing between them like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push back or get away.

“Good?” Jordan asked, smoothing his free hand up Ryan’s back. Ryan shivered all over, the sheets around Taylor’s shoulders tugging around him as Ryan pulled on them. 

“Okay?” Taylor asked when Ryan didn’t answer immediately, Jordan’s eyes slipping away again to watch the wet slide of their hands. 

Ryan was quiet for a long, tense moment before he sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, “fine,” when he spoke it was low and rough and a little breathless. Taylor wanted to bite Ryan’s bottom lip, right there where it was wet and shiny, already a little bruised from the marathon make-out session earlier. He wanted to eat up each and every word he had to pry out of Ryan and all those little sounds he couldn’t seem to quite muffle now. It was a little terrifying, but no more so than spending months staring at the way Ryan would suck his bottom lip into his mouth while thinking about whatever media question he got saddled with that evening. “Do it.” 

Jordan arched a sceptical eyebrow, spreading his fingers a little around Taylor’s as if to show just how tight he still felt. Ryan jerked, biting his lips against any other sounds, eyelashes fluttering as he crumpled. Ryan was flushed, breathing hard and just a little sweaty. “Really think you’re ready to take both of us?” Jordan asked, Ryan sighed when Jordan ran his free hand up Ryan’s ribs and relaxing just a fraction. 

“Yes, no, I don’t know—I’ve never done this before,” Ryan replied dipping his back a little and pressing back into it hesitantly. Neither of them were quite sasquatch-the-monster-cock, but it did still feel like it would be an impossibly tight fit. Taylor wanted it—desperately, the way he wanted to win all the time-- but not if it meant hurting Ryan. 

“Just, go slow,” Ryan said, cutting out with a low whine when Jordan pulled his fingers out. 

Taylor wasn’t so sure Ryan was ready but Jordan shrugged his shoulders when Taylor lifted his eyebrows in silent question. Which, he was right best not to argue with the guy who’s ass was in question but Taylor had his doubts—any more fingers and they would be moving into fisting territory and no-one here signed up for that. 

“Anything you want,” Taylor said finally slipping his fingers free, using his slightly-sticky grip to pull Ryan into a kiss. Wet and hot, went a little overly-sloppy half way through when Jordan wrapped a lube-slick hand around Taylor’s dick and gave it a few tugs. He toyed with the head, because he was an absolute bastard and Taylor’s resulting whine was only-just muffled by Ryan’s tongue. 

When Taylor was good and slick Jordan had Ryan sit up, stretched out over Taylor’s hips. Like this Ryan was over him, his shoulders still thick with summer bulk and abs all stretched out right there for Taylor to touch. One of Jordan’s hands stole around right there, like they really did share one mind, and toying with Ryan’s soft cock until it began to take an interest in everything again. If the two of them twisted around enough they could still kiss, a bit off centre, and with most of Jordan’s face covered by Ryan’s big hand pulling him into it. Still they managed a few wet, open-mouthed kisses, tongues flashing overly-pink in the light. 

Jordan held Ryan flush against his front as he helped him lift up onto his thighs, he was so hot all stretched out and flushed head tipped back against Jordan’s shoulder. Taylor still couldn’t believe Ryan was in their bed, with his porn-star mouth, model cheekbones and hot-eyed eagerness. Right now, it was all about the liquid slide, the way Ryan’s mouth opened and his eyes pressed shut when Taylor slid all the way inside, Ryan sitting on his thighs with Jordan’s fingers digging deep into his waist as he held them steady. The slide was a little easier than usual but still didn’t feel looser, didn’t feel ready to have Jordan shoving his cock inside of him as well. 

“That’s good,” Jordan breathed, Taylor didn’t realize he was talking to him until he looked up and found Jordan staring at him over Ryan’s shoulder. He flushed, heart skipping for a long beat because he was, he was so fucking easy for Jordan. 

They both pet across Ryan’s skin as he calmed, lube-sticky fingers catching and tangling for a moment. “It’s fine,” Ryan finally said, tipping his head forward to his own chest and giving his hips an experimental roll. They both sighed at the sweet drag of friction; Taylor matched his lazy pace until they were fucking like they had all the time in the world. They were both only putting up with it for the time being (normally fucked like race cars) because this was just the appetizer-- the main course would be a lot more meaty. 

Sure enough when Ryan was beginning to tip the pace over into something a little more Jordan stepped in. Taylor bit off a harsh sound, digging his fingers into Ryan’s thigh as Jordan worked in a finger next to him, both of them stopping for a long breathless moment of shock. It was intense, if the way Ryan’s mouth fell open, forming a sloppy ‘O’ was any indication he could feel it from his end as well. 

“Yeah?” Jordan asked, mouthy in bed like a bitch. 

“Yeah,” Taylor groaned back, shoving his hips up, acutely, exquisitely, aware of Jordan’s fingers were dragging against his dick and the way Ryan was openly moaning now between them, slowly and _loudly_ beginning to fall apart. 

Two fingers and a dick in, and Ryan had slipped down against Taylor’s chest again, shaking hard and shoving back onto the wide stretch with half-desperate sounds. Taylor was going to go out of his mind, the fit was tight and every time he fucked up Jordan’s knuckles dragged across the sensitive underside of his cock.

“Come on, wanna feel you too,” Taylor hissed, a bit worried that he wasn’t going to last a whole lot longer if they didn’t move this along, and Ryan gasped softly against his neck, “Jordan, babe, _do it_.”

“Ryan?” Jordan asked, sounding way too in charge of this situation for how hard he had to be. 

“Yes, god, yes,” Which by Ryan’s standards was practically begging. 

Jordan had to be almost as weak to it as Taylor was because he slipped his fingers out almost immediately and began to fiddle with the lube. Taylor pulled Ryan up a little, forcing him to unbend his spine for a few stolen kisses and a quick grope down where he was stretched and slick around Taylor’s cock already. Would be stretched around both of them soon, split open so wide and perfect. 

“Yeah, do it, don’t make us wait,” Taylor bit out between his teeth, pressing the words to Ryan’s cheek to feel the way he shuddered, making little muffled desperate sounds. 

Jordan pressed in next to him and Taylor was going to peel right out of his skin. Going super-nova. It was intense in a way that fucking normally just wasn’t. Ryan was gasping, wet and hot against his ear, dragging in deep scrapping breaths with his nails dug into Taylor’s shoulders. Jordan’s cock sliding next to his but tighter, hotter, more, more, more. 

It was like Jordan was fucking both of them at the same time, and completely not like that at all. Taylor clutched Ryan close and concentrated on trying to hold them both together. 

“ _Fuck_.” Jordan swore eyes wide and a little wild over Ryan’s shoulder. 

It was a million times more intimate than staring hotly at each other while they spit roasted Ryan, pressed tight inside of him. He didn’t know how to say that, wasn’t even in the right place to say anything, just bit at his own lips and tried not to buck up because Ryan was shaking between them, breath hitching on every inhale like he would just fly apart if they moved. 

“Is this okay-- tell me it’s okay,” Taylor hissed at the same time Jordan pressed his mouth against the sharp curve of Ryan’s shoulder blade and spoke: “Okay?”

“Wait,” Ryan bit out, pressed tight between them and shivering. 

Taylor did his best, lying at still as possible while the weight of both of them pressed him down into the mattress. Jordan was staring at him, them, fingers pressing into Taylor’s biceps, making a cage to keep Ryan between them. Taylor wanted to kiss him badly but he was busy _not moving_. 

It seemed like forever before Ryan shifted on his knees a little, taking a little of his weight off Taylor’s chest so he was in a better position to rock a little. “Okay, I think it’s okay.” 

Still, Taylor didn’t expect the way Ryan would crumple at the first awkward shift of their hips, he moaned an almost-pained sound, face scrunching up. Taylor froze immediately. “Shit.” 

“No, more,” Ryan gasped shoving back against them almost instantly. It was enough to get Taylor moving again. 

They settled into a beat quickly, a shove-pull that meant that it was always in in in, someone fucking deep into Ryan. Jordan’s cock was sliding against his own, catching across the sensitive head and making Taylor bite back filthy moans. 

Ryan fell apart completely between them, loud where he was normally able to muffle himself, moaning and whining in equal parts as he shoved back on them. He was almost-hard again against Taylor’s stomach. 

He kind of wanted to stay like this forever, fucking up into Ryan and luxuriating in the wet slide of Jordan’s cock against his. His heart was hammering in his ears, skin flushed warm all the places that he and Ryan were pressed together (which was almost everywhere) betraying just how on-edge he was. Normally he wasn’t a hair trigger kind of guy bit him and Jordan were double fucking Ryan and certain allowances had to be made --because Ryan was never vocal never as messy and uncoordinated as he was right now. Christ, there was nothing hotter. 

“I don’t think I can,” Taylor admit, tossing his head back against the pillow and digging bruises into Ryan’s ass. Jordan’s hips digging into the backs of his hands. 

“Go on then,” Jordan replied and Ryan just moaned, biting down on Taylor’s shoulder to try and muffle himself -- _not helping at all._. 

It was Jordan’s fingers muscling in, rubbing at the base of his cock and touching where Ryan was stretched wide around both of them that undid Taylor completely. He just couldn’t hold on in the face of that, biting down on his own lip hard and shoving in. Pressing deep and totally fucking up the pattern they had, but he needed to be deeper. 

Taylor couldn’t stop the low moaning if he wanted too, busting from his chest the same way he was getting them both all messy, coming all over the three of them. 

“Shit,” Jordan swore low, eyes bright and a more than a little manic. 

Taylor couldn’t move, had to bite his lips through the way Jordan was fucking in hard and fast, dragging wet and sloppy over his dick felt over-saturated, too much sensation all at once. Ryan was rutting against his stomach, eyes shut tight. Taylor could do nothing more than just let them go at it, let them use him despite the shocks of over-sensitively that were still flashing behind his eyes in little bursts of almost-pain. 

Ryan was next, coming all over his stomach with a loud sound that punched out of his lungs without his permission. He went rigid for a long moment, back arched to an impossible angle before he curled the other way shivering and shaking and coming between them with little whines. 

Ryan was heavy and a little insensate while Jordan finished, fucking into him a few times, short, hard little thrusts as he hung his head down on his chest. Taylor watched the rush of orgasm play over Jordan’s face, scrunching up a little, flushed-hot before it smoothed out into bliss. 

They untangled slowly, Ryan hissing as they both pulled out, come already beginning to leak down his thighs mixed with way too much lube. He collapsed on his side, curled a little into the curve of Jordan’s body. Taylor gave himself a minute before he had to get up and start on the clean up lest they ruin the sheets again. Jordan wouldn’t be a whole lot of help and it was only polite to help out a little after you fuck a guy into a beginning mess so he wasn’t going to bug Ryan about not helping this time. 

When he came back Jordan was pressed his fingers between Ryan’s legs, cheek pressed to Ryan’s hair, Ryan twitching with the twist and shove of his fingers. “Okay?” Jordan asked. He locked eyes with Taylor as he crawled up onto the bed with them. 

He ran a hand up Ryan’s thigh, cautiously pressing a finger inside with Jordan’s. Messy, a bit wrong but really hot, Taylor stared, watching them spread the mess around instead of cleaning up. “Feels weird,” Ryan replied, biting the words between his teeth arching back a little bit lifting his leg to give them more room to play. 

“Hurt?” Taylor couldn’t help but ask. Didn’t stop him from pressing deeper from pressing up against Ryan’s back despite the fact that he wasn’t going to be ready to go again for at least another five minutes, maximum if they kept this up. 

“No,” Ryan shook his head a little, hiding his face in Jordan’s shoulder, the edges of the flush obvious on his shoulders. 

Taylor smiled, only a little smug. Okay a lot smug. 

Eventually Taylor did begin cleaning up-- lube everywhere was a little gross after all and if they kept at it no one was going to get any sleep. 

“I--, can we, stay?” Ryan asked, rolling onto his back, keeping his eyes closed, and bottom lip caught between his teeth. His hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place he looked tired. 

Taylor’s grin shifted into something a little warmer, he met Jordan’s eyes quickly with a nod. They had just been waiting for Ryan to ask the question. 

“Yeah,” Jordan said with a smile, “pull a pillow up –stay awhile.”


End file.
